dead_ahead_zombie_warfarefandomcom-20200214-history
Redneck
Redneck is a man from a farm in the countryside. He is armed with a shovel and dressed in black pants and a blue and white baseball cap. He is a fighter, meaning he will attack enemies and the barricade at close range. Redneck is the first unit unlocked in the game and is available to players from the very beginning of the game. As such, he has no perks nor any resistances. However, he's fast, cost a very low amount of courage, and prepares very quickly. As a starting unit, he is very useful at the start of the game for mission completion. He is good at dispatching running enemies coming towards the bus and whittling down small hordes of enemies. Very quickly, players will learn to improve his stats using upgrade items and buy other units to fight alongside him. Marine is Redneck's direct upgrade as he boasts slightly higher damage, faster attack speed, and knocks enemies back on critical hits. However, he has a slightly longer preparation time compared to Redneck. This flaw is trivial, however, since it hardly has any major effect on his ability to fight apart from being just ever so slightly less spammable. While not necessarily essential, it is helpful to replace him with Marine at some point later in the game as his perk and fighting prowess will prove more useful as more dangerous enemies are encountered. Upon reaching level 13, Redneck's special ability can be unlocked, granting him 3 additional points of movement speed. This bonus makes Redneck close to one of the fastest melee units in the game at a max base movement speed of 19. However, this doesn't affect much as he is already fast enough to approach incoming threats before they do any harm to the bus and will simply allow him to close that gap ever so slightly quicker. In League, despite having fast speed and a low courage cost, Redneck is unviable due to his lack of perks and resistances. He will be killed by any ranged unit easily. His middling attack speeds also makes him weak against any melee units. At best, he will serve as a meat shield for important units or lure dangerous enemy’s units into a less favorable position. Redneck has an alternative skin called "Hillbilly." It can appear in the Military Kit Shop as a random offer and costs 20 money. Pros * Very low courage cost. * Shortest preparation time. * Very fast (super fast after unlocking special ability). Cons * Low base health. * Weak against melee-resistant units. * Turns into Zombie upon death. Trivia * According to Redneck's deleted backstory: ** His name is Russell, with the last name possibly being MacLeod. ** Marine is his possible brother, and Farmer is a possible father. ** His farm may be the place where the old Halloween Event is set after the pumpkins have grown. It's likely that this farm is located either in stage 1 or stage 5. * Despite being listed as a stars reward under his rarity level, Redneck is never unlocked with stars since he's an initially available unit. Additionally, he can't be seen anywhere in the star reward progress bar. ** It could be interpreted that he's still a star reward, but doesn't need any stars at all in order to be unlocked. *Before update 2.7.9, Mission 1 used to look different. There was a wooden house with a sign displaying an X-shaped cross made of two shovels. It's likely that this was where Redneck got his shovel. Gallery Redneck_DAQSprite.png|Redneck's sprite prior to update 1.8.0 576510709_preview_1.png|Wooden house with a shovel sign in Dead Ahead: Quarantine preview images. Previous appearance of the first mission in the game prior to update 2.7.9. Category:Units Category:Fighter Category:Stars Reward